Control of bacteria and their spores is desirable in industrial and institutional settings, including industrial and institutional cleaning and laundry applications. For example, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate bacterial spores, such as spores of Clostridium difficile (“C. diff”), Clostridium botulinum (“C. botulinum”), Clostridium sporogenes (“C. sporogenes”), Bacillus cereus (“B. cereus”), and Bacillus subtilis (“B. subtilis”) from surfaces, instruments, and from industrial and institutional laundry (e.g., health care facilities) to minimize the occurrence of diseases, such as gut infections cause by C. diff or B. cereus. 
Standard oxidative chemistries, such as chlorine (e.g., hypochlorite) and peracids can be effective against C. diff spores, but typically require high concentrations of chemicals. Current CDC guidelines recommend hypochlorite concentrations between 1,000-5,000 ppm for disinfection of C. diff spores on hard surfaces. However, this concentration is at least an order of magnitude higher than the typical hypochlorite dose of 100 ppm for laundry sanitizing.
It would be beneficial to provide for a cost-effective, yet efficient, method for sanitizing and/or disinfecting laundry (soft surfaces) and hard surfaces. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide for an efficient and cost-effective composition and method for reducing or eliminating bacterial spores, including C. diff, in laundry and on hard surfaces. It would further be beneficial to provide for a composition having sporicidal activity and improved water solubility; to provide for a composition having sporicidal activity and improved stability in the presence of water hardness; and to provide for a method for eradicating spores by a composition with improved water solubility and stability.